


Days and nights

by kingstonsrabbit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/pseuds/kingstonsrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in sickness and in health

When he had spotted the dress on the hanger, the Doctor had told her that she was going to catch a cold, but she had snorted at him, rolled her eyes and dropped the tiny towel covering her lady parts. He didn't manage to come up with the umpteenth scolding, too distracted to really mind.

 

But now River was quite the miserable sight, all red eyes and runny nose. During the early morning hours, her tiny form had bundled itself under the covers as she hog them all for herself, leaving a completely naked Doctor to his own demise. He had woken up feeling the cold air hitting his skin and when she had spotted his wife, the naughty Doctor Song, curled in a ball with a tissue balled up in her fist, he chuckled to himself and got out of bed.

 

Two miserable hours later, River finally made her way into the TARDIS kitchen. Holding tight to the comforter stolen from their bed, she leaned against the fridge and let herself sink down to the floor. She sat there comfortably, sniffling silently into a couple of tissues and watching as the Doctor danced around the kitchen, throwing all that he could reach into a bowl.

 

When he finally spotted her, he let out an unmanly shriek, his hands immediately covering his manhood.

 

“River!”

 

“Nothing that I haven't seen already, sweetie.” she replied.

 

“But... but...”

 

“Your butt is just fine.” she commented, sneezing and burrowing into the comforter. “More than fine, if I have to say.”

 

“River! I was not...”

 

“Make me some tea, my love.” she asked, looking up at him with green thankful eyes.

 

He offered her a small smile before turning around to put the kettle on.

 

"That's a nice view."

 

"River!"


	2. The Doctor limps

"Doctor!"

Upon hearing the mad Scottish woman, the Doctor sighed and leaned against the console. Amy came trotting down the stairs with a wide smile.

"Was that River's voice I heard coming from the library last night?" she asked, smirking knowingly at the Time Lord.

"Might have been." was his only reply.

"Is she still on the TARDIS? It's time for some mother-daughter bonding."

"Last time I saw her, your offspring was in the kitchen looking for an ice pack." he said, lowering his voice.

"An ice pack? What's that for?" she asked immediately. "Is she hurt? Should I wake Rory up to check on her?"

"Pond, she's perfectly fine." he stated, trying to cal her down. "It's -"

"It's him." came a voice from behind Amy's back. "Hello, mother."

"Melody." said Amy, offering her daughter a hug. "Are they treating you well in Stormcage?"

"Couldn't be better, really. They have finally given up on trying to stop me from breaking out." River replied with one her trademark smiles before making her way towards her husband. "Come on, now be a good boy and sit still." 

The Doctor sighed in annoyment but immediately sat on the plush chair by the railing and took the ice pack River handed him, before positioning it around his right ankle.

"What happened?" Rory asked, running down the stairs in his jammies and robe.

"Nothing."

"Sex sprain." 

"RIVER!"


End file.
